Caeau Blodaua
Caeau Blodaua is a location in Book of Mario 64. Ruled by Wisewood Wisewood, Caeau Blodaua is home to many prostitutes and drug addicts. Their main drug dealer, Petunia, distributes special pills to the residents known as Mania Seeds. Many flowers here also smoke, contributing to the poor air quality in Caeau Blodaua. History Sometime before God Browser's arrival, the denizens of Caeau Blodaua relied on their Sun, Livio, to obtain a natural high. Unbeknownst to them, Livio was actually not the real sun and presumably only produced an addictive, potentially harmful substance similar to sunlight. When Browser gained power, he contracted neighboring mafia boss Huff N. Blovas to build an electronic greenhouse emitter (disguised as a pastry shop so as not to raise suspicion) and block out the fake sun's rays, presumably to sober Caeau Blodaua's population and allow it to function as a regular society. During that time, he also arrested Bintang Rohin, even though he is not mentioned at all besides the second map description of the place. Caeau Blodaua's citizens were unable to adapt to their new situation, and, rather than going cold turkey, they resorted to other means of achieving their high. They imported many drugs on the black market (many of which were almost certainly supplied by Sushiya), and before long, the city became a ghetto, with drug use, gang violence, and prostitution running rampant. According to Wisewood, the flowers and balloons here have very useful information. However, the exchanges Mario has with some flowers indicate the opposite. Mario does not encounter any balloons here. Environmental degradation Interestingly, Browser's intervention in Caeau Blodaua and the events that transpired run contrary to the majority of his other actions and the overall narrative of the story. His attempt at "reforming" the city by manufacturing a greenhouse effect was decidedly anti-environmentalist (despite the sun being fake), and Caeau Blodaua ultimately ends up in at least a slightly better place than it started by undoing his policies, unlike the other places that Mario (and by extension, the Stellarvinden) affected during his adventures. It is possible that, between a society that was polluted yet sober and clean yet drugged-out, Browser wanted to achieve the lesser of two evils but failed to predict the consequences of his actions, unknowingly destabilizing the city altogether and turning it into a ghetto, as many short-sighted infrastructural changes often do in the real world. Additionally, before his boss battle on Small Cloud, Huff N. Blovas remarks that the removal of the greenhouse emitter "completely destroyed political changes" and that he does not expect Mario to "understand the spirit of the nation," suggesting that the situation in Caeau Blodaua (and likely, many other places under Browser's control) is much more economically, socially, and politically complex than the game lets on. Enemies *Crazee Day Sea *Zzap! *Mole *Dita Amazy Maro *Stupid Tel *Heavy *Pillow Case *Green Magi Coop *Red Magi Coop *White Magi Coop *Yellow Magi Coop Trivia *Wisewood Wisewood would like to see Caeau Blodaua grow magic cereal. *The word "Caeau" comes from Welsh, and it means "Fields" in English. Category:Locations Category:Book of Mario 64